A touch control panel is an input device that detects the touch location of a user finger or a tool, and a touch control display panel is a device in which a touch control function and a display function are integrated. The touch control display panel often includes a touch control electrode layer for realizing the touch control function, and the touch control electrode layer includes a plurality of touch control electrodes. For each touch control electrode, a corresponding touch control line electrically connected to the touch control electrode is disposed in a non-display region of the touch control display panel.
Because the touch control display panel often includes a substantially large number of touch control electrodes, a substantially large number of the touch control lines may have to be disposed in the non-display region of the touch control display panel to be electrically connected to the touch control electrodes. Such a large number of touch control lines may occupy a substantially large area in the non-display region of the touch control display panel, which increases the area of the non-display region of the touch control display panel and, meanwhile, is not in line with the development trend of narrow borders of the touch control display panel.
The disclosed touch control display device and touch control display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.